heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme
Heroes Dreams: Thematic Overview =Look, up in the sky...= You know the rest. Whether you're spotting Superman or Warbird, fighting bigotry alongside the X-Men, or prowling the streets of Gotham with Batman, you know that feeling. Heroes Dreams is a MUX founded on the belief some characters deserve to be played, and fit well into a shared universe. Maybe you remember the 'good old days' of superhero MU*'s, or perhaps you look back fondly on a time when you felt more connected to the comics. Maybe you're new to the genre, or the cutting edge sort. Whatever sort of player you are... welcome! Imagine a world where, yes, DC and Marvel comics grew up in one shared universe. At the opening of the MUX, we have a theme which is about "year six" or so. Superman has become an established icon of heroism, and the JLA and Avengers are somewhat recently-formed. The original X-Men are in their twenties and Xavier's still welcomes new students. The Mutant population is growing and the public isn't sure what to think of this new breed of 'superbeing'. Want to know more? Come browse our Theme files and create a character. Hero, villain... all are welcome. Come join the fun! =The Setting= This MUX does not take place in the "Real World As We Know It." The IC governments are run by NPC's who bear no intended resemblance to anyone from RL. World history is basically unchanged, yes, and society is mostly the same, but some things /must/ be different about a world with superheroes flying around in it. You're free to make reference in RP to real world celebrities, brands, and whatnot, but no real people should be involved in anything plot-related. There are files listing politicians of note in case you need to use them for something. Feel free to describe listening to Madonna's latest album, but if you want to kidnap a celebrity, make somebody up. If you are unsure about any of this, you are always free to ask staff to clarify. =Timeline of Important Events= History of the Ancient World The Dawn of Time The old universe ends. In a moment of Paradox, the new Universe creates itself from nothing. (It is later theorized that this was done using the Life/Anti-Life Equations.) Galan of Taa, last survivor of the old Universe, enters the Paradox Explosion as it travels in all directions throughout all timestreams. The new universe is connected via Hypertime to the Multiverse. As part of the creation, a number of forces manifest. It is unknown whether these forces were in existence before the universe was reborn, or if they were created as a part of it. Speculation has run in both directions. The order of their creation is presumed to be virtually simultaneous. At this time, The Source (or Substrate) manifests. The Endless and Lords of Order and Chaos manifest. The Presence (also called "Father") and the Shechina (also called "Mother") manifest. Moments after the Paradox Explosion, the being who was Galan emerges in the current reality as Galactus. The first sapient people known to exist in this new world are the beings on the planet Maltus and the Celestials. X Billion Years Ago The Maltusians had attempted to contain all magical energy within the Universe in a single artifact, called the Starheart. They had not realized that such a thing was impossible, however. This hoarding of mystical energies created a vast imbalance in the newly-formed Universe, and so the Celestials intervened. They broke a piece from the Starheart, destabilizing it. Magic energy began to flow away from the Starheart again, as the balance slowly restored itself. It was during this time that the Maltusians created the Manhunters, which failed. The result was a schism in the Maltusians, resulting in the Guardians of Oa and the Controllers. During the founding of the Green Lanterns by the Oans, the broken shard of the Starheart is forged into one of the first power batteries. This prototype is later lost, and ends up crashing on Earth in the form of a meteor. Billions of years later, it will end up in the hands of Alan Scott, forging the first link between Humanity and the Green Lanterns. (See: 'NEWS HISTORY GL') The remains of the primary Starheart are believed to have become part of the core of the planet Oa. The Presence creates the Angels and the First City Of Heaven. Not long after, the Rebellion results in the construction of Hell. In time, life begins to flourish on Planet Earth. Here, a group of lesser deities is placed in stewardship over the Human race. The Founding of the Green Lantern Corps The Green Lantern Corps was formed unimaginably long ago by a race that calls itself the Guardians of the Universe. The highly-evolved Guardians were from the planet Malthus, an ancient world whose star has since moved past the main sequence and "died". The first project of the Maltusians had been a group of peacekeeping androids called the Manhunters, but they went out of control and failed miserably. As a result of their inability to function, the Manhunters gave rise to what would become the very Empire that would later plague the Coalition of Free Worlds. After the Manhunters proved unreliable, the Maltusians were divided by a schism in their philosophy. One group settled on the uninhabited world of Oa, now calling themselves the Guardians, and founded the Green Lantern Corps. (Though, notably, at the time they were not yet called "Green Lanterns," since nobody spoke English.) To keep interplanetary order, the GL Corps divided the known universe into 3600 sectors, and designated each as a "patrol" area for one of the Green Lanterns. These sentients would act as warriors when needed, but also as diplomats and peacekeepers. They could be of any species, but had to fulfil certain basic requirements... incredible willpower, incorruptible honesty and courage to the level of being able to act without fear. This system has remained in place, essentially unchanged, for many centuries. Age of Mythology A time which few remember as anything more than a loose, confused collection of stories. This is largely an era of man vs. gods, or man caught between the struggles or sport of the gods. During this time, the Earth Gods arise as the dominant force on the planet. The glory and splendor of the ancient world is like nothing "modern man" would even imagine. Magic and technology exist in a fusion of development which has seldom been seen since. For a time, Earth seemed destined to be an Elysian paradise, had it not been for some of the more jealous gods. Lashing out against the greatest societies of the ancient world, these gods banished them from the Earth. Atlantis and and a number of other ancient city-states vanished from the Earth. In the wake of this, the great societies of history come about. Egypt, Greece, Rome, the Incas and Aztecs would all rise and fall. In time, the era of gods on Earth would end, and the dieties themselves would begin to fade, departing to their own separate worlds and planes of existence. It is during this time that En Sabah Nur first comes to power, though he eventually disappears from view as well. The Amazons are first created in Greece. Races such as the Kree and the Celestials conduct their various interactions with with primitive Earth. The Kree's lunar competition is also held during this period. History of the Modern World Legendary Heroes A few names appeared during the time of the American frontier, after the Age of Exploration. Vigilante, Scalphunter, Wind Runner, the Tornado Twins, and Jonah Hex were some of those. Additionally, a man who may or may not have been going by the name of Logan first surfaced in "civilized" society. In the latter half of the ninteenth century, the great age of heroism and villainy documented in classic literature is upon the Earth. Men like Captain Nemo, John Reid (The Lone Ranger), Sherlock Holmes, and Tarzan live opposite or alongside Count Dracula, Jack the Ripper, and Mr. Hyde. It is a time of rational thought and budding science trying to take on the mysteries of the supernatural, and man trying to come to terms with the remnants of the ancient world around him. A brief, shining few decades arise as a kind of precursor of the Golden Age, before its heroes quietly fade into obscurity and legend. The Golden Age Begins With the coming of the 20th Century, the generation of the great heroes and villains of the 1800's has passed. A new era is on the rise, with men like The Shadow, The Phantom, and Doc Savage paving the way. After World War I, others will begin to surface. The greatest figures of the period will group together to form the Justice Society of America. They become famous as the "Mystery Men" of the period, and are reckoned as international heroes. During this period the original Justice Society of America is formed, and becomes the first "modern" group of superheroes. They are later the first such group to receive official sanction from the American government, and inspire an era of legends which have endured until the modern day. World War I While a great deal could be (and has been) written about the so-called "War to End All Wars," it will not be fully documented here. The war lasts from 1914 to 1918, and rages throughout Europe. The most notable superhero from the age is Lord Montgomery Falsworth, aka Union Jack, who inspires British forces with his acts of courage on the battlefield. The United States only becomes secondarily involved in the war, and has no notable costumed heroes directly on the field. This will change drastically during the impending Second World War. World War II Fought against the Axis powers, this war marks many changes for the Earth, and lasts from 1937 to 1945. Among these changes are the coming of such greats as Captain America and the heroic group known as the Invaders. Even before the United States troops land in Europe, the Invaders are active against the Nazi threat. When the atomic bomb decisively ends the war, it leaves those heroes who fought for justice and in defense of liberty to stop and evaluate the world in which they live. Many of them begin to fear for the future, but can see no immediate solution to this new menace which cannot be fought with fists... Metahuman Relocation Act In the 1960's the United States was a place of great fear and paranoia. The nuclear threat loomed on the horizon, and then the Cold War was on. Many of the "Mystery Men" of earlier decades had faded into obscurity, and the world began to see brightly-costumed "heroes" as something of a novelty. However, the American government of the time never felt able to trust individuals with such great power. So it was that in 1969 the US congress passed the "Metahuman Relocation Act," which mandated that all "costumed vigilantes" cease their activities and disappear from the public eye. Within a few years, the heroes of the twentieth century were all but forgotten. For the next thirty years, virtually nothing was heard from the world of metahumans. A few carried on their crusades in secret, but never within the public eye. Some became police officers, doctors, or emergency aid professionals. Others retired, and some simply vanished. In 1990, Xavier's School for the Gifted was founded. In the latter half of the decade the X-Men would begin engaging in covert operations. Mutants had been discovered, and formal research had begun. No public news of this would be heard for some time, but already some individuals were preparing to place limitations and controls on Mutant rights. Return of Superheroes The Twenty-First Century In the year 2001, Superman made his first official appearance. Not long after, the Fantastic Four entered the public eye. Others soon followed their example. The massive public support behind these new "superheroes" was enough to draw the attention of the US government, and in a highly public trial, Superman presented himself for arrest under the grounds of the old "Metahuman Relocation Act." This open challenge to the law caused a ripple through the government, and when it came to a vote congress repealed the act by a vast majority. This opened the flood gates, as it were, and soon metahumans were showing up almost everywhere. More recently, the Justice League of America was formed. Despite the group's name, it was the United Nations that gave them sanction, and so they became an international group by default. The Avengers also formed, though they were regarded with a bit more distrust than the JLA, and did not immediately receive government sanction. The Present Day The full details of present day are visible throughout the game, such as in the setting files and individual character write-ups. Category:News